locfandomcom-20200215-history
First Prequel
The First Prequel occurred before both the Prequel 2 and the First Age of Gammara. Rules of the First Prequel as per Hyperion Lords of Creation is essentially a world-building game, where the players are all immortal beings of significant power, divine beings some would say. These immortals are placed in the world to shape it to their desire. They take whatever form they wish and alter the lands, building a place to bring sentient beings into life. The game is broken down into 3 stages: World's Creation, Dawn of Civilization, and End of Days. World's Creation This stage should only last for a week or two, where the immortals will mold the young world to their will. They draw on large amounts of power during this stage, raising mountains, digging oceans and growing forests. Plants and animals are brought into existance with ease, and an immortal could create an entire forest with all its creatures with little difficulty. All creatures made are of very basic intelligence, nothing smarter than a regular animal. More intelligent and remarkable creatures (dragons, fey, magical beasts, etc) require more energy as the immortal must bend the rules of the universe slightly to allow such a thing to exist. Once all the immortals are satisfied with the world and are ready to bring intelligent beings to life to worship the immortals will the second stage of the game begins. Dawn of Civilizations After the world is ready and the immortals have decided to make mortal beings to be worshipped by, the amount of divine power the immortals must spend to create the mortal races is much greater than making large forests or populating a valley with plants and beasts. Each immortal can decide to create their own race of mortals, or immortals can work together, even steal templates of a race from one another. This is by far the longest of the three stages, lasting several months before the End of Days arrives. After each immortal has created a race, whether it is their own race or they made a race with another, they can do as they wish. The amount of divine energy they gain every week is decreased and most of this energy will be used to inspire their races with knowledge and power. An immortal can choose to leave his mortals alone, watching over them and intervening to save them from disaster but otherwise letting them develop on their own. Every week all races will grow in some way, an immortal can encourage spurts of growth if they wish. Immortals can also challenge the worth of another's race, using power to set challenges on a race. An immortal can move among their people, either as another form to simply observe and interact, possibly using motes of power to create great heroes, or appear before their race as they truly are, ruling their race and directly shaping them. An immortal can treat their race in any way they wish. After a few months the End of Days will come and all the races will battle for their creator, as the immortals battle each other - either on the battlefield surrounded by their children, or in the divine realms. End of Days This is the last couple of weeks of the game, and a lot of what will happen during this time has been planned out ahead of time. The immortals will pick sides and battle, and their races will do the same. The world will be thrown to chaos as the immortals struggle causes war, disease, and natural disasters. The various civilizations will battle and the immortals will each fall, one by one, either at the hand of a hero that had risen from another immortal (or even a hero who is the immortal's own bloodline) or at the hands of another immortal. Eventually the game climaxes with the Omni - a powerful over-deity who is supposedly responsible for creating all the immortals - cleansing the world, deciding he'll start over. The End of Days CAN be avoided. Mainly it depends on how active everyone is. If the majority of the races are relatively peaceful and plenty of immortals still have their presence felt, the End of Days will not come as war, but instead the Omni will decide to test the immortals and see if they will work together to save the world from a great threat, which can be anything. If they succeed the world is safe and the Omni chooses to move on and begin a new world. If they fail then the world is destroyed, the immortals defeated by the threat, and the Omni will start over. Player's Stats The game uses some statistics for the immortals, but it is all very broad in range. The Omni is essentially the GM, determining how much divine power an action costs, making rulings on what an immortal can and cannot do, and establishing what the basic features of the world are when it first is created. The Omni has no stats and does not create things like the other immortals do. He/she can make up random events, like natural disasters or a plague of monsters to test races and immortals, or give gifts should he choose. It's all up to the GM's decision on how this over-deity hopes this world will turn out. The players, which it’s best to have at least 4 and could play with as many as 10 players, have total freedom with how their immortal looks, acts, etc. The profile for an immortal has only 5 numerical stats: Divine Rank (DR), Power, Presence, Potency, and Perception. Divine Rank is similar to what a level would be in most games. It increases by 1 every two weeks (So by the end of the World's Creation all immortals that started already should reach Rank 2). It can also be increased by spending a good portion of the divine power to gain a rank. This is really only possible early on as it requires more divine power later on. At DR 4 and every 4 DR's after, all stats increase by 1. Every time an immortal gains a rank they also gain two growth points to spend on their stats. The other 4 stats, Power, Potency, Presence, and Perception are mostly to gauge how powerful an immortal is in one stat compared to other immortals. All immortals with a DR of 1 start with 1 point in all four stats and have 4 growth points to place in any of the stats. The maximum of any stat is 99, which obviously is very unlikely any immortal will ever reach a 99 in any stat. There are no "average" stats, as its more about "how high is my stat compared to everyone else". If all the immortals try putting a lot of their growth points into Power, than all of them are greatly more powerful than any mortal being, but compared to each other they are of similar strength. If one immortal decides instead to place all his/her stats in Potency, then while he/she isn't as powerful as the other immortals, he/she is greatly more potent than any of them. Power is simple, it is the raw strength, not just physically, but mentally and "magical" (an immortal can call it magic, psionics, or whatever they feel like, that's not what's important) as well. It's the blunt force of their abilities. Forcing the land to rise up suddenly in a jagged mountain range is easy with power. Crafting a single natural formation of beauty and power is not. Potency determines the "to-what-extent" an immortal can perform certain actions. A high potency allows for a larger possible amount of change. In other words, an immortal can "make more" of something for the same amount of divine motes that a less potent immortal used for making only some of something. Immortal A has Potency 2 and the Omniscient determines they can cover a region about the size of Nevada with forest for 2 motes of power. Immortal B has a Potency of 4 and the Omniscient decides that for two motes Immortal B could cover an area the size of Texas with forest. Presence will make an immortal's simple existance allow them to do things without spending much divine power. Immortals with high presence can easily affect mortals’ emotions and eventually physically change them simply by them being near the immortal. Presence will also determine how acknowledged an immortal is by races outside their own. While all races will acknowledge the immortals another race worships, unless that immortal is part of their pantheon of worship they will not give much thought to them. Perception has meaning beyond the 5 senses. Immortals with a Perception of 1 can hear, see, smell, taste, and feel better than any mortal, but that's it. Higher presence allows enhanced senses, using senses at a distance, and eventually alternate sense, like perceiving alternate forms of energy and even seeing the past and future. Immortals DO NOT know everything that is going on everywhere all the time. Even among their creations they can miss things. The GM determines to what extent an immortal's perception would allow them to know things in game. Turns and Points Turns are measured by week. At the beginning of each week the Omni determines how many points of divine power each immortal gains. Throughout the week the immortals can role-play, interacting with each other and post actions they would like to perform. Just role-playing can be done freely but when posting any actions that involve spending power, the GM must read the actions an immortal wishes to perform and determines how many points it will cost, which the immortal involved will then subtract. Changes to the world are not considered to have happened until the GM approves. The amount of points that will be spent are based on what the immortal wants to accomplish and what their stats are. The GM should always take into account that high stats make changing the world cheaper. Also when the second stage begins, the cost for creating a race increases the more powerful an immortal makes them. A generic race of humanoids that would one day become the base humans of the world will be very cheap, requiring only a few motes of power. Small advantages as well as balancing a race by giving it weaknesses to compensate for strengths can help keep the cost low. Immortal Profile Name: (Be creative please) Concept: (What are your immortal's goals, hopes, and fears? Is there a theme for your immortal? How will your immortal be worshipped?) Personality: (Likes, dislikes; Emotions; how does your immortal act/think/speak?) Appearance: (How does your immortal appear to other immortals? To mortal beings? Any disguises?) Divine Rank: 1 (All immortals start with DR 1) (all four stats start at 1, and at DR 1 have 4 growth points to place however you want) Power: Potency: Presence: Perception: Symbolic: (Symbols for your immortal? Ideas: Favoured weapons, Iconic Image, Favoured animal/plant/element) Introduction to the First Prequel The Omni gazed at his creation... The world was young. But, also bleak... dry... lifeless. Broad planes of gray earth and dark stone wrapped in the shadows caused by the light of The Omni. The young world stared up into a dark starless sky, lacking both sun and stars. The Omni covered the gray planes with oceans with buy a thought. The roar of the oceans as the covered the globe was deafening, though none but The Omni could hear it. He waited as the new seas settled over the infant world. He willed that there be continents rising out of the infinite sea and with a grumble parts of the new ocean floor began to rise! With an unbelievable sound the earth began to still. For the first time, a wind whistled over the world as the sky was born, and like another wave grass began to cover the blank land. The Omni smiled as the Sun was born, and glanced over his creation. Azure seas wrapped around emerald continents, covered in grass that rippled with the laughing wind. The Omni then began the laborious task of deciding those to shape the newly born world.. He grappled with this question as the winds danced across the grass and the sun's light bathed the world. He emerged from thought, the choice was made. An enormous voice rang out as he called to them, "Rusmana The Hawk, Uburra-Namall The Fair, Erasmus The Wise, Dilim Of Paradox, Teserath The Intellegent! This world is now yours, make swift your journey to it!" He drifted off as the immortals took on shape and form. With the merest thought he filled them with energy for their task. Later, far later, there would be challenges... But for now, He merely watched... Gods of First Prequel #Rusmana #Myriano #Meskhenet #Ahmret #Orelion #Chaion #Aetherian #Uburra-Namall #Khadai #Jassi and Jissei #Teserath #Erasmus #Jaria #Samalii Races of First Prequel #Rasalken #Boquabians (Prequel) #Arinys #Daenna #Corpathiyan Category:History Category:First Prequel